Spinelli's Secret
by The Pale Lady
Summary: Spinelli has a secret. What is it? And how it affect the friendships she has when it's revealed? Especially between her and T.J. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Spinelli's Secret_

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Recess.

"Hey T.J. come quick," Vince said urgently.

"What happened Vince?" T.J. asked.

"Its Spinelli," Vince told him, "she's in the Ashely's club house and not coming out".

"Gretchen?" T.J. asked his genius female friend.

"Yes T.J.," Gretchen responded.

"How did she get in there?" T.J. asked.

"She was standing there right by the entrance and then when I turned around she was not there," Gretchen told him.

"Okay there's only one way to save her," T.J. said seriously, "I'm going in."

"T.J.!" Gus cried in worry.

"No don't worry Gus," T.J. reassured him, "I'm not coming out without her."

* * *

(10 minutes later)

"She's not in there," T.J told the others when he reappeared from the Ashley clubhouse.

"Then where can she be?" Mikey asked frankly.

"Anywhere but we better find her quick," T.J. stated, "20 minutes until recess is over".

"Ok I know what to do," T.J. said, "Gus you go look over by old rusty with Gretchen, Vince you go look in the diggers hole and by the swings, Mikey you check with other students in case they've seen her, and I'll go look in the Kindergardians' fortress."

"Be careful T.J.," his friends said in unison as T.J. started to head off on the most dangerous task of all.

"Don't worry just find her," T.J. said and the others headed off to their various tasks.

"I know something you don't know," Randal teased T.J. after the others were gone.

"Get away from me Randall," T.J responded in annoyance.

"Get over here Randall," Miss Finster snapped suddenly.

"Coming Miss Finster!" Randall cried and hurried to the teacher.

I wonder where Spinelli is? Then again I wonder where Lawson is? No they could never. I hope not. – T.J.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Yes I'm back with new stories new thoughts new well whatever.

If you want me to ever continue this story, if you want me ever continue writing anything haa haa haa I'M JUST JOKING! DUHH! Anyway please review this fanfic please, please, please!

Preview: Vince finds Spinelli but who is she with? Hopefully it's not Lawson. - who wants him he's a loser, a dork, a dum-dum, a sore loser (just interjected a piece of my thoughts)- Oh well see you later on the next thrilling, massive, weird, mysterious and well just plain creepy fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spinelli's Secret_

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Recess.

Spinelli hurriedly started to fix her clothes. She couldn't believe she got herself into this mess.

_I'm in love with a guy no one can know about,_ Spinelli fumed at herself.

It started as nothing. The playground was a big place. Then she got a dare to go through an underground tunnel made by Sam and Dave, the school resident diggers. Everything was fine until the cave in happened. Then T.J. tried to save her and got knocked out. Then he came, her unexpected savior got them both out and saved recess since Miss Finster wanted to use the accident as a reason to cancel recess all together.

But that wasn't to be the last time she'd be alone with the guy who saved her life. He started finding ways to get her alone. Even drawing the Ashleys into it. She knew the second they kissed in the tunnel that things would never be the same.

That was three months ago and she finally gave in three weeks ago and now they were a secret item. They almost got caught by Randall but she was certain they dashed off before he could see both of them.

"I look ok enough," she decided and stepped out the bathroom.

"Spinelli!"

"What!" Spinelli cried and turned to see Gretchen, "you scared me half to death! why I oughta…" she made a fist.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Gretchen apologized, "we were all just looking for you."

"Looking for me," Spinelli said carefully, "what for?"

"Recess," Gretchen said.

"Right, right," Spinelli said looking away, "well it's over so…gotta get to class," she said and dashed off.

_Since when does she care about class?_ Gretchen thought.

* * *

T.J. was fifteen minutes late to class. He had tried to ask The Kindergartners about Spinelli but they chased him everywhere and he had to hide up a tree until they gave up the chase.

"T.J. why is your hair full of branches?" Miss Grotke the fourth grade teacher asked him.

"Kindergartners," T.J. said tiredly and sat down.

"Oh my," Miss Grotke said aware of their reputation.

"Guess your search is over," Randall teased and pointed at Spinelli.

A red faced Spinelli waved then turned her attention to the teacher.

T.J sulked. He had spent all that time searching for Spinelli for nothing. Something was up and he was going to find out what.

Just then there was a knock.

"Come in," Miss Grotke said brightly.

Lawson walked in and held up an orange ski cap.

"You forgot this by the back gate," Lawson said simply and threw it to Spinelli, "thanks teach," he added and walked out.

Mikey caught the cap and handed it to Spinelli.

"Why did he have it?" Mikey asked curiously.

"None of ya business," Spinelli snapped and forced it on her head.

_Great now I'm even forgetting parts of my clothing. What's next?_ Spinelli questioned.

Then she noticed T.J. frowning and staring at his shoes.

_What's up with him?_ Gretchen mused.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Date: June 3, 2011.

Yes this page is under new management. I hope I've kept up the quality and mystery like the last author. Remember nothing is as it seems. There's more than meets the eye. Please read and review.

Can anyone tell me how come Spinelli is age 11 while Mikey is 10 and the other members of their little gang are 9-10. At least that's according to the websites I've checked about their exact age.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spinelli's Secret_

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Recess.

Lawson sat on the curb relaxing. School was over and he had the evening to use as he pleased. Especially since he wasn't one to do homework. Unless his parents bugged him.

"Hey," a voice said.

"Bug off," Lawson snapped without turning around.

"Ok, I'll just talk to Spinelli and T.J."

Lawson tuned around with fire in his eyes. "What about them?"

His blood ran cold when he saw Randall.

"Ha, I knew it!" Randall cried, "wait til the whole school hears about it."

Lawson grabbed Randall by the collar. He wasn't going to have anyone spread rumours about him.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked turning a corner.

Randall took the opportunity to kick Lawson in the shin and run off.

"Get back here!" Lawson shouted, "you idiot, you let him get away!"

"Violence is never the answer," Mike said simply.

A red faced Lawson cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, Lawson, just calm down," Mikey said stepping back.

"Give me one good reason not to pound you in the earth," Lawson snarled, "Randall's gonna make me the joke of the school tomorrow!" he raged, "you let him run off."

Mikey went dead pale. If Lawson grabbed him, he was a goner.

"Um…what if I stopped him?" Mikey asked.

Lawson stopped short of punching him. "How?"

"Give me a few hours," Mike said, "if Randall doesn't call you conceding, you can beat me up."

"Everyday for a month."

"A month!" Mikey cried in fright.

"Or we can start now."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Mike agreed.

_What on earth does Randall have on him? _Mike wondered.

Spinelli sat at home finishing her homework. It was a drag but she didn't intend to stay up late finishing it later.

"Spinelli, a phone call!" her baby sitter shouted.

"Coming," Spinelli said.

Whoever's calling better have a good reason, Spinelli seethed.

"Hello."

"Hey Spinelli."

"Oh it's you," Spinelli felt her face grow hot, "did you send Lawson with my cap?"

"No I didn't notice it fall either, sorry."

"Well at least no one saw us," Spinelli said in relief.

"Hey, I have to set things up too," he protested, "you're not the only one who needs the right time to tell people."

"I know, I know."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Homework."

He laughed. Spinelli doing homework meant he chose a bad time.

"What are you laughing at?" Spinelli demanded.

"Nothing, don't get so mad," he said, "so how was I today."

Spinelli mused. "An A, I guess."

"Guess, I'm A all the way," he said making Spinelli laugh, "anyway, I just wanted to say hi and see if you were ok."

"I'm fine, um…I'm glad you called," Spinelli admitted, "bye."

"Bye," he said and hung up.

Spinelli sighed. Secrets were tough to keep.

But he's worth it," she added.

End Chapter 3

Date: August 19, 2011

You should see another update later today or two tomorrow. Tell me what you think and were you nicely surprised.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.


End file.
